


Press Deliver

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Willow - Freeform, Wishverse, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Press Deliver.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Author’s Notes: What if things in the Wishverse had turned out a little differently for Willow?<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Deliver

****

Press Deliver  
By M Phoenix

Fall term of that year Willow vanished. Nothing dramatic -- a quiet little _poof_ as she faded. Obsolete program, delete, zeros and ones blipping out.

Nobody noticed.

Her parents argued about teenage identity issues through a Willow shaped space at table. The Cordettes bitched about curfews and accessorising with beige -- forgot to torment her. Her friends were just cookie-cutter outlines in her memory. Xander’s grin, Jesse’s pratfalls had no graves only question marks. Willow missed them. Left pebbles for them on the step of Dunkin’ Doughnuts, but couldn’t pray. 

In class, Willow stared through her hand, turning transparent, and felt…relieved.

 

The End.


End file.
